Challenge: Naruto X FairyTail
by lacrossedeamon
Summary: Naruto plot with dragons and Dragon Slayers instead of bijuu and Jinchuuriki


Challenge: NarutoXFairyTail

Naruto plot with dragons and Dragon Slayers instead of bijuu and Jinchuuriki

Background: Naruto Dragneel, an orphan, was found and raised by Igneel the Fire Dragon. Dragons are extremely fickle and may destroy a village as soon as help it, but they are most known for their destructive tendencies because humans act irrational when confronted with the unknown, fear, and power. A dragon attacked Konoha years ago. It could be Igneel or another dragon as they are not stationary and love to travel. The dragon was defeated but mortally wounded the Hokage, Minato. Since then Konoha has developed a healthy fear of dragons. The Uchiha played no part in the attack as dragons are unaffected by genjustu because they perceive and process information in ways that humans cannot and thus cannot imitate. They planned the coup d'état just cause.

Beginning: Naruto arrives at the gates of Konoha barely alive at the age of 10. He is rushed to the hospital where he slips into a coma. He has flashbacks to his separation with Igneel. Akatsuki members had attacked them. Which members they are is up to the author. Igneel flees after believing Naruto died but in actuality only knocked out. Igneel later finds out Naruto is alive but is unable to go see him because the Dragon King has ordered all the dragons into hiding because many had been attacked by Akatsuki. Back at the hospital, med-nin notice anomalies in his physiology and regeneration rate. They inform the Hokage, Sarutobi, and he is present when Naruto regains consciousness. When Naruto explains what he is and what happened to him the Hokage has some reservations because of the prejudice has about dragons but disregards them once getting to know the boy. He gives Naruto a place to stay and a private tutor(s), author can choose who, to teach Naruto what he did not learn with Igneel, mainly history, and provide him with ninja training, but does not make him go to the academy. Rumors that Naruto was trained by a dragon reach the public and garner mixed results. Some blow it off as a lie, some fear him, and other show hate. Two years later Naruto is placed on Team 8 because he has better senses than Kiba and two fire users do not go well on the same team. This is his first time meeting them.

Naruto: He is basically Natsu because they are so similar: big appetite, easily exciteable, likes fighting, stubborn, and not too bright. In fact, he can have the same hair and eyes and name or moniker, the Sanshōuo or Salamander; it is up to the author, but for now, I am going to refer to him as Naruto. He has enhanced senses that make him almost immune to illusions and when in Dragon Slayer Mode he is completely unaffected like real dragons. A draw back to being a Dragon Slayer is that Naruto cannot perform any elemental ninjustu and his grasp of neutral techniques, such as henge, bushin, rasengan, and kawarimi, is tenuous and unreliable. To find a list of his techniques and those of other Dragon Slayers go to .com/wiki/Dragon_Slayer. Clothing wise, I see no need to change it. He does not have whiskers though and the tattoo on his shoulder is the mark of a Dragon Slayer that all share but with different colors and locations. I do not see this as being romance centric but think it would be a nice touch; I can see Naruto with Hinata since she is the only girl he will most likely be in contact with the most.

Akatsuki: they have the same goal just different means. No giant sealing statue, instead they wish to gain dominance by subjugating the dragons. Their attack just before the start of the story ended badly. That is why the organization recruited more members like Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara. They now wish to gather the Dragon Slayers to either brainwash or seal their techniques into Lacrima, as the Dragon Slayer style is the most effective thing against dragons.

Dragon Slayers: Use the ones already made and create the others. Artificial Dragon Slayers do not exist until after the Akatsuki captures an original, if they do. I suggest replacing Gaara with Gajeel and create a new back-story so he is not related to Temari and Kankuro. Fun fact: Sandaime Kazekage based his testu justu off of the Ichibi vessel but since its iron, it could be based off of Metalicana, the Iron Dragon.

End: The defeat of Akatsuki, but how that comes about is up to the author. I see the story as tied closely to the Naruto canon but the outcome of some story arcs should be different. The dragon however are unknown factor as much has not been revealed.

Interesting note: many of the characters have similar techniques, thus Tenten could be replace with Erza, Sai with Reedus, Haku with Gray or Lyon, summons with Stellar Spirits, etc.

Happy: I honestly have no clue. He can stay or go or be a different animal, whatever. I think it would add some humor.

To the Author: For my reading pleasure I enjoy when names of people, places, titles, and techniques are in Japanese but if this is asking too much please disregard, and all the above information is to be used as a guideline if you have a better idea please use that instead. I have another challenge up as well; it is a crossover between Naruto and Trigun.

I hope my challenge stimulants the minds of many experienced and new authors,

Lacrossedeamon


End file.
